


Dear Derek,

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Derek Hale. Thank you for entering our Tyler Hoechlin lookalike competition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Derek,

Dear Derek Hale.

Thank you for entering your photograph into our Tyler Hoechlin lookalike competition.  
We are delighted to inform you that you are one of only ten finalists in the whole country, congratulations.  
If you are chosen as our winner we will be inviting you to meet Tyler Hoechlin himself, who will be presenting the prizes.  
Congratulations again and good luck.

 

It was unfortunate that Scott and Stiles were with Derek when he opened the letter.

If they had been absent they could have denied all knowledge but the identical look of guilt on both faces caught Derek’s attention…

“ Is this something to do with you? Who the fuck is Taylor Heklin and why has he got a photograph of me ?"

Without thinking they answered in unison;” Tyler not Taylor, Hoechlin he's an actor.....”

"So you do you know something about this?

“Nothing, nothing, well not really..”

“Nothing much, we…it was….before…”

“It was only a joke…”

“It was ages ago…before… we knew you….”

 

Scott headed for the door... Derek looked way too annoyed to argue with…

Stiles was not quick enough to keep up however and Derek grabbed him...

“Not so fast ...explain…”

" Well, just a ...well, it was before we got...to know you...and we were just saying how much you looked like him and...there was this competition and..”

Stiles went quiet...

Derek looked angry but they was a slight look of hurt in his eyes too. ... Stiles put his hand out to touch Derek’s cheek, but Derek flinched as if Stiles was going to hit him.  
Derek turned away and Stiles, feeling he had betrayed his friend, retreated.

"Sorry...if was before....sorry..."

He left and chased after Scott.

He caught him up in the diner where he had bumped into Allison.

"You ran away and left me, some friend you are...”

"Sorry thought you were right behind me...never seen him so mad...thought he might kill us...”

"So you ran away to save your own skin...thanks...”

“Sorry, no, didn’t want to have to fight him…he’s my alpha… sorry”

"What’s going on?"

“Derek got this letter...”

"Start at the beginning...”

"Well months ago, before we got friendly with...”

"Derek...we saw this competition...”

"For a Tyler Hoechlin look alike and we thought...”

"Well Derek looks just like him and...”

"We sent off a photo...”

"And today they sent a reply saying he was on a shortlist of ten...”

"You sent off a photo of your friend, without telling him, to enter a competition as a joke and you wonder why he's mad...”

"No, well yes...we sort of forgot about it...then Scott became part of Derek's pack...”

"And we didn't think...well it was meant to be a joke...”

"Tyler Hoechlin is hot...”

"Allison!!!”

Well he is, isn't he Stiles? Stiles knows what I mean...and Derek does look a lot like him...”

"So you think Derek's hot?"

"Scott don't get stupidly jealous, of course he is... she leaned close and kissed Scott on the cheek...."I love you but I'm not blind. Derek is gorgeous."  
Scott still looked annoyed, so she whispered in his ear all the things she was going to do to him later when they were alone.

"So what are we going to do about Derek?"

“Leave him alone for tonight, but then tomorrow, we'll go over there and you can both apologise.”

Scott nodded in agreement but Stiles was still worried…Derek had been angry before…hell…he was mostly angry but the look of hurt in his eyes was new…

Derek had shifted and gone for a run after they left and as usual, his wolf helped put things into perspective.

“A photo that’s all it was and they weren’t being malicious…a lookalike competition…not world’s ugliest man or world’s grumpiest sourwolf……” he made a strange barking sound and if wolves could laugh that’s what it would have sounded like…

Derek relaxed…”Maybe I over-reacted…”

Allison dragged them to the Hale house first thing in the morning.  
Usually they just let themselves in but Allison knocked on the door.

“He may not want to listen, this way he can choose to let us in or not.”

Derek looked annoyed when he opened the door. He may have forgiven them but he wasn’t about to let them know just yet.

Scott and Stiles began to apologise and tried to explain but Allison cut them off.

“Look they understand that you’re annoyed…angry, but they are very sorry and will try to explain if you let us in.”

Derek stepped back and Allison pushed both boys through the door.

Both talking at the same time, they began their apologies all over again.

Derek looked from one to another but did not speak.

After they both ran out of words and fell silent Allison spoke.

“I know they were stupid but Tyler Hoechlin is gorgeous even Stiles thinks he’s hot. Don’t you Stiles? So really it was a compliment…a stupid…but nevertheless…not a bad….”

Stiles had nodded all through Allison’s speech.” Yes gorgeous…yes hot…sorry…”

Derek looked at his speculatively…then nodded once…”Ok, but no more’ jokes’ and you can get in touch with these people and tell them I've changed my mind about entering the competition. OK?”

Scott and Stiles nodded in agreement…”Yes…right away...of course.”

Derek walked off into the kitchen…Stiles followed leaving the other two together.

Stiles was still wary of Derek’s mood, he could feel an edginess about him. 

“So we’re ok right…?”

Derek walked to the sink and filled a glass of water…he turned and looked at Stiles.

“Well I’m not sure about that. This Tayler dude you think he’s hot?

“Tyler, yes hot. Yes..” Head nodding.

“And you think I look like him?”

“Yes.” another nod.

“So does that mean you think I’m hot?”

 

Derek had moved closer and closer to Stiles backing him up against the table.

He loomed over Stiles and looked deep into his eyes.

Stiles managed to whisper out…”Yes”

Derek slid his leg between Stiles and rocked gently against him…feeling him harden…

Stiles managed another whisper…”Please Derek..”

“Please what…? Let me go…? Fuck me…? Kiss me…?

Stiles eyes darkened with lust and he moaned…

Derek ran his tongue along Stiles top lip then his bottom then plundered his mouth earning more moans..

When Derek lifted his head…Stiles asked…

“So we’re good…we’ve made up?...

“Maybe? Why?”

“Well I’ve heard make up sex is really hot…”

Derek laughed. “Nice try sweetheart but I’ve told you before, I’m not having sex with you until I’m ready, so no amount of tricks, pleading, or walking around naked will change my mind.”

Stiles grinned. “Are you sure? Because I’m totally up for the naked thing as long as you’re naked too.”

Derek claimed his lips again and tipped him back onto the table. Stiles wrapped his arms round Derek’s neck and lifted his leg to wrap it round Derek’s waist to pull him closer.

“ Are you sure you don’t want me? Because it feels like you do.”

“I didn’t say I don’t want you, just want to wait for, oh maybe, another month or so..” Derek grinned and Stiles eyes opened wide.

“ Another month, oh you’re waiting till I’m eighteen…”Derek smiled again and Stiles insides turned to mush…

Two months later.

Stiles had awoken in Derek’s arms, in Derek’s bed, there was no place in the world he would rather be.

The past week had been one of delight, Derek had been careful of him at first knowing he was inexperienced but soon they were making love all over the house…bedroom…bathroom even on the counter top in the kitchen..

Stiles was so happy he thought he would explode…Derek treat him as if he was the most important person in the world.

His every touch lit a raging fire inside Stiles

He leaned over to kiss Derek his tongue winkling it’s way into Derek’s mouth.

“Mmm nice way to wake up.”

Stiles hand ran down Derek’s chest… over his abs… lower…

“Again? You’re insatiable…”

“You made me wait…months and months…”

“I’ve created a monster…”

Afterwards, Stiles lay blissfully dozing as Derek went downstairs for coffee.

 

Dear Derek Hale.  
Congratulations you have been chosen as second runner up in our Tyler Hoechlin lookalike competition.  
We are sorry you didn’t win first prize but would like you to accept this signed photo of Tyler with our compliments.

Yours sincerely.

Dylan. for Hobrien associates.


End file.
